Alicia
by wassechan
Summary: A dark haired girl is coming into Gakuen Alice, and enrolled in the same class with Mikan. Surprisingly, Natsume and Ruka looked happy when they met that girl. But some students are gossiping about some bad rumors about her... who is that girl?
1. The That Girl

Chapter 1 : The _That _Girl

A cute girl just stepping into Gakuen Alice. She has dark hair—black—and grey eyes. Her skin is so soft and she's so charismatic. Boys start looking at her and some girls going "sigh". But overall, most of the girls is loving her attitude, though. That girl smiling pretty when the students start yelling at her (you know, yelling something like "kyaaaaah" or "wooooow").

That girl keep walking through the park with a small bag in her right hand. There's something that she doesn't know; she just passed by a-quite-famous girl in Gakuen Alice: Mikan Sakura.

Mikan still staring at her with her innocent face. _"What a beautiful girl! Who is she anyway? She looks like in the same grade with me…" _she thought. Then, she is looking at Hotaru, then start babbling with her.

"Hey Hotaru, who is that girl anyway? I never look a girl like her in this school… is she a new student? But—" asked Mikan. Hotaru staring at Mikan. Confused.

"Wait, baka-girl. There's A LOT of girls in here! Which one do you mean?" yelled Hotaru, with her cold eyes.

"That girl! A cute girl with grey eyes!" shouted Mikan. Hotaru starting depressed.

"Grey eyes! How can I answer your question with that short hint??" asked Hotaru.

Mikan doesn't talk for a few minutes, but finally she opens her mouth. "Well then… she has grey eyes, a long dark hair, a slim body, umm—wait… oh, her eyes are shining! C'mon, you saw that girl too, didn't you? The girl with a small bag!" answered her. Hotaru raising brows, then keep walking.

"Unfortunately I didn't. Just forget about that girl, and let's go!" Hotaru said.

In the school corridor...

The dark haired girl keep walking through the corridor, then she is sitting on the chair in there. She is looking the building's look, then smiling.

"It's still same with a few years ago…" she murmured.

A few minutes later, three girls walk in front of her. They're chatting out loud, then one of them noticed the dark haired girl.

"Wait… it's _that girl_, rite?" murmured that girl to her friends. One of her friends looking on the dark haired girl. She's going shocked, then start murmuring with her friends.

"No way! Why does she come back to this school?" yelled the blonde haired girl, out loud. The brunette haired girl poking that blonde girl, looks panic.

"What the hell you yelled! You were so loud, Stupid! She can hear you!" said the brunette haired girl. The blonde girl eyeing the dark haired again.

"Why should she come back to here?? She's going make our school messy again!" shouted that blonde girl. The dark haired girl smiling at them when their eyes met. Then, that gossiping girls run away.

The dark haired girl taking a deep breath, then her face goes blushing. "I know that wasn't my fault, but I'm still thinking about it…" she murmured.

A few meters from her, Natsume Hyuuga is staring at her with his shocking face. "No way! Alicia?!" he shouted. The dark haired girl looking up for Natsume, then she's smiling.

Natsume is running, leaving Ruka that still walking behind him. Natsume is running so fast to that dark haired girl's side. Then, he's hugging that girl so strong. Ruka was shocked, but then he's walking to Natsume's side. He looks so happy.

"Glad to know that you've already coming back, Alicia," he said. Then, that girl is smiling.

Who is that girl? You'll know it on the chapter 2~


	2. Another Natsume's Bestfriend

**Alicia: Thanks for reading this story!~**

**Mikan: And thanks soooo much for our first reviewer, Suzuka Harukaze! :D**

**wassechan (author) : C'mon, Natsume! This is your turn!**

**Natsume: I won't do that stupid thing…**

**wassechan: Say that or I'll make you punished by Persona?**

**Natsume: Geez… will Persona appears in this story?**

**wassechan: Dunno… just say the keywords!**

**Natsume: Sigh… "sorry for the bad English". *watching with cold eyes***

**Ruka: And wassechan doesn't own Gakuen Alice ^^**

**Hotaru: And I want some money!**

**Mikan: Hey Hotaru! I missed you soooo much! xD**

**Alicia: Well then, I'm wassechan's original character. Happy reading ^^**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 2 : Another Natsume's Bestfriend

Mikan is eating her bread while Natsume and Ruka coming into their class with the dark haired girl that she saw this morning. Mikan is starting hiccoughed and yelling with her shocking face. Mikan is pointing the dark haired girl for a few times, then poking Hotaru, panic.

"That—that girl! That was the girl that I've talked you about!" shouted Mikan. Hotaru is looking at the dark haired girl, and she is glaring. She is shaking Mikan's body a few times then start muttering.

"Are you sure~ Baka? Are you sure that was the girl that you've talked about?" Hotaru muttered. Mikan is nodding, feel scared because of Hotaru's cold eyes.

Hotaru is gritting her teeth, shocked. "There's no way… she's _that _girl anyway…" Hotaru said. Mikan raising her brows.

"_That _girl? What kind of girl is she?" asked Mikan. "She looks like a nice girl," she continued her words with a smile in her face.

"Yeah, I know. But still, she's—" answered Hotaru, cut off.

"It's so shocking, right? She's coming back after all," said Permy, between Mikan and Hotaru. Mikan is getting confused, then she is looking her class.

Weird. The people is start muttering theirselves. They are looking the dark haired girl with such a strange eyes. But the dark haired girl looks fine beside Natsume's side. They are talking soooo fun.

Mikan knows that there is something weird about this dark haired girl. Her classmates reaction; it is kinda strange.

"What are people talking about? Why are people become so strange like this?" asked Mikan, still confused. Permy noticed her attitude, then she is raising her shoulders.

"I know, I know about that thing in your mind. Well, after all, you were quite late to come into this school, so you don't know anything about Alicia…" said Permy. Mikan is raising her brows, again.

"Alicia, huh? So that's her name?" asked Mikan, sounds interesting. She is watching the dark haired girl with her dazzling eyes.

Hotaru is looking Mikan with her cold eyes, while Permy is taking a deep breath. She is looking Hotaru with I'm-gonna-tell-her-everything look, and Hotaru is nodding.

"She's Alicia Yamada, the idol in this school. She's teachers' golden girl. Every teacher loves her so much. She is so special and everyone treats her carefully. She has 'compellication' alice…" told Permy. Mikan is going to reach her brows again. She doesn't understand about 'compellication alice' part.

"Maybe it's quite same with stealing alice. But overall, it's different. She can learns every alices that she saw or she felt. Of course, she has learnt and known a lot of alices. That's why she's so special; she can does every alices. And of course she has learnt all alices in this school—including you," Permy continued. "Besides she has an extremely rare alice, she's beautiful, kind, cheerful, nice, and so helpful too!"

Mikan is shocked. She can see a pair of dazzling eyes in Permy face when Permy is watching over Alicia. _You acted to be a cool watcher but you are admiring her too?! _she thought.

Mikan devolving upon Hotaru. "Do you know this Alicia girl, Hotaru?" Mikan asked. Hotaru just reaching her shoulders.

"Well, I don't know about her too much. When I was transferred into this school, she's moving out for something important. Everything that I know is; she has lived in this school since she was a kindergartener. She's so smart, you know," Hotaru answered, still with her cold eyes.

"Then… why do people watching her with strange eyes?" Mikan asked, again. Permy is going to some "sigh" again.

"It's quite hard to explain it to a stupid girl like you, so I'll make it more simple… it's strange for you if you see a friend that moving out from this school is coming back again, right? The rumors is coming over from everywhere; just like why did she coming back to here, and something like that. Besides, everyone wants to know about the accident in the past…" said Permy.

"It's enough," told Natsume, quite loud. Permy has closed her mouth, looks scared. Mikan is getting angry with Natsume, again.

"What's up to your head again, Natsume?! Permy just told me everything that I wanted to know, and you were screamed at her?!!" screamed Mikan, so loud. Everyone is going silent.

"So you don't need to know everything, and I didn't screamed at her!" answered Natsume, emotionless.

Mikan is getting ready with her arguments, but luckily Alicia is stopping them. "It's enough, Natsume. I know your feelings but it's okay if she wants to know about anything happened in the few years ago. She's a part of this class too, and everyone in this school is my friend. It means, she has right to know everything," said Alicia, so deep and calm. Natsume doesn't say anything again. He's becoming so silent. Ruka is smiling nervously, and Mikan is looking at Alicia; confused.

_Even she can stop Natsume's offense!_, Mikan thought.

Alicia is walking near Mikan; she's smiling nicely. Mikan goes nervous. Her classmates still keep eyes on her.

"My Gosh, what will Alicia do with Mikan?"

"I'll bet if she's already learnt Mikan's alice."

"I'm glad that Alicia is coming back… but what about the past?"

Mikan's classmates keep murmuring theirselves. While Mikan is getting more nervous when Alicia stand in front of her.

"So this is the unique girl in my oldie class~ the girl who wanted to joining Gakuen Alice, eh? It sounds interesting! I've heard a lot of things from Natsume and Ruka. Nice to meet you, Mikan! I'm Alicia Yamada," Alicia said when she is smiling nicely.

"I-I'm Mikan Sakura—" answered Mikan, still nervous. They are shaking hands, and Alicia still smiling at Mikan.

"Well then, I can see a bunch of questions there in your head. You can ask me some of them if you want to," told Alicia, so nice. Mikan is starting to open her mouth, but Natsume was reached Alicia faster than Mikan.

"I said it's enough. You don't need to talk with a weirdo polka like her. Let's go, Alicia, Ruka. You won't wasting your precisious coming back time with a stupid girl like her, right?" Natsume cut off, then pushing Alicia out from the class. Ruka is going after them. The people still staring at Mikan.

"Huh. Poor you, Stupid! You thought you are the closest girl to Natsume, right? Sorry it's wrong!" yelled Permy, smirking. Mikan is looking her with an OMG-I-just-tried-to-save-you-from-that-boy look.

"What's their relationship, anyway?!" asked Mikan, quite angry with Natsume's attitude.

"Sooooo bad they three are childhood friends!" answered Permy, so happy. Their classmates is getting take a deep breath.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm so glad that Alicia still haven't changed!"

"Yeah, you're right. I thought she'll be a different girl after that accident!"

Their classmates is continue murmuring, but this time with a happy face; not with a strange look anymore.

They are happy, but Mikan is not that happy. How could Natsume become this silly to her? More silly than anyday! And how could Natsume going so well with a girl? Alicia must be a super nice girl if she can gets along with an evil-side-boy like Natsume! Whoaaa~ these things are starting blowing out from Mikan's mind. What will Mikan's relationship with Alicia be? See it in chapter 3!


	3. When They are Becoming Friends

Chapter 3 : When They are Becoming Friends

It has been a week since Alicia's arrival in Gakuen Alice. Alicia is becoming a popular girl again and everyone treats her nicely. And Mikan still hasn't became closer with her, because Natsume protect Alicia so much. Even he doesn't let Alicia alone, just for a second.

"Wow, Alicia has a special star~" yelled Mikan, surprised.

"Alicia has been here for a week and you just awaking to it for now?! How stupid are you!" shouted Permy.

"She's the only girl that has a special star in the elementary school division," said Ruka with a smile. Mikan feels surprised.

"Oh, Ruka! You're here! It has been a rare chance to see you after Alicia arrived," Mikan smiled with her dazzling eyes.

"Sorry… we were turned around this school," answered Ruka.

Mikan is nodding, then watching Ruka walked to his chair when Natsume called him. Now, they are not two boys anymore when they are hanging out. They are two boys and one girl now.

_So… Alicia is their childhood bestfriend, huh?_, Mikan thought.

* * *

The days just passed by normally. Mikan with her friends, and Alicia with her friends too. They are enrolled in a same class, but they have their own world. They seems to be lived in two different worlds for each other. The quite-famous-Mikan and the school's-sweetheart-Alicia are so different. Even they haven't talk too much.

And the first reason of their strange relationship is the super-possesive-Natsume. He always in Alicia's side, whenever and wherever it is.

"What the hell does he do?! He looks more like a stalker than a bestfriend!" Mikan murmured, can't understand everything in Natsume's mind.

But one time, Natsume is leaving the class without Alicia. He is leaving with Ruka. Just the two of them. "I wanna go to the toilet. Watch yourself, Al," Natsume said. Alicia is nodding.

After a minute since Natsume left, Alicia is walking to Mikan's side. "Finally I can talk to you, Mikan. I always wanted the precisious time like this!" she said, looked happy.

Mikan is shocked. "Did you mean… you wanna talk with me?" asked her, slowly and carefully. Alicia is nodding with her happy face.

"Yes, of course! I love making new friends, but Natsume always keep his eyes to me. Even Ruka does it too!" screamed Alicia, looked frustrated. Mikan is glaring.

"What? Ruka does it to you? It's so overstate!" said Mikan, shocked. Alicia is nodding for one time, then smiling again.

"Yeah, but I'm just having fun with these all. After all, they're just intending good… by the way, do you want to accompany me to the library?"

"Library? Umm… okay!" answered Mikan.

_It will be good if I'm hanging out with Alicia. She looks nice!_, Mikan thought.

So, they are walking outside the class, passing by the corridor and going to the library. They are chatting so fun. But after a few minutes, a red haired girl is hugging Alicia from her back.

Mikan is shocked, same as Alicia. The girl is soooo sweet. Pretty. She has red hair, big innocent eyes—they are dark purple, her skin is so soft and she has long layered hair. So cute. And she looks like a spoiled girl.

"Kyaaaaaa~ Chia-chan~ so the rumors are true! You've coming back!" she yelled, sounds so spoiled. Alicia is looking that girl.

"Kumi! I'm so glad to see you!" screamed Alicia, hugging that girl. And when they are hugging each others, Mikan is standing near them, with her shocking face.

"Oh, Mikan, she's Kumi… my bestfriend," told Alicia, introducing that Kumi girl to Mikan.

"Hello, Mikan! I've heard a lot of you, Honey! And I bet, you don't know who I am, rite? Hehe, it's alright! I'm not famous~ Well then, I'm Kumi from D classroom~" said Kumi, shaking Mikan's hand.

"Nice to see you… Kumi-san," answered Mikan, still shocked.

"C'mon~ don't call me like that! I feel older than you, Honey! Just call me Kumi, okay?"

"Well then… how about Kumi-chan?"

"Wow~ it's nice! So I'll call you Mii-chan too, hehe. Is it okay?"

"Yes, of course!"

"Well then, we wanted to go to the library. How about you, Kumi?" asked Alicia.

"Uh? Poor me, I wanted to go to the toilet. But, dare you didn't tell me that you've arrived here!" yelled Kumi, crying so cute.

"Sorry… I wanted to tell you and I always take a peek in your class, but you weren't there everytime I come."

"It's okay, Chia Baby! Well, I'm going to the toilet now. I'll see you in your room this night, Chia~ Toodles!" Kumi said, then running away to the toilet.

"She is so energic, right?" murmured Alicia, smiling strangely. Mikan is nodding, still shocked after all.

And after that time, they are becoming bestfriend though…

* * *

A few weeks later, in the students' lounge…

"Hey, Alicia, you're hanging out so well with Mikan these days. Do you like her?" asked Ruka when he is caressing his bunny. In front of him, there are Alicia and Natsume that sitting in a same sofa. And beside him is Kumi, the girl from D class. This time only they four that spending time in the students' lounge.

"Yes, of course! She's so nice, so cute. She's so caring," answered Alicia.

"Uuugh… I wonder if Chia is getting forget me~" said Kumi, disappointed.

Alicia is flicking her hand. "No, Kumi! You're my bestfriend! I won't forget you! These all just because we aren't studying in the same class," she answered. Kumi is smiling complacently.

"I don't want you two get along too much," said Natsume, sounds superficial but so emotional.

"What?! With me?? Whoooaa Natsu-chan, how could you dare to say something sensitive like that? Even I've been Chia's friend since you two still haven't coming here!" yelled Kumi, crying just like anime style. Natsume sighed.

"Not you, spoiled girl. I meant Alicia and Mikan," answered Natsume. "Besides, I don't really care about you."

"Oooh~ So you are caring Mikan so much, don't you?~" teased Kumi. Natsume is starting make some fire.

"Stop it, Natsume! And Kumi, you know how sensitive Natsume, right?" Alicia cut off, before Natsume start burning Kumi. "Why, Natsume? Why do you want me to keep a far distance with Mikan? I wanna be her friend, after all."

"Because she's weak. And it means, she can't protect you just like we protect you. Besides, she's so careless. You need extra eyes for monitoring you," answered Natsume.

"But, Natsume… I think it's so overstate. I mean, Alicia is so strong to protect herself. Even though she's with Mikan, she still can protect herself…" Ruka cut off.

"No, Ruka! I just can't believe Mikan about this thing! And she doesn't know anything about this part, though…" screamed Natsume, angry.

"About that side, it's your fault after all, Natsu-chan. You didn't allow Alicia tell the truth to Mikan, right?~" said Kumi, straightly. Natsume is closing his mouth, silent.

" Enough," said Natsume, then leaving the room. Alicia sighed. Kumi is looking up for Natsume with her innocent face. Ruka just shaking his head wistfully.

"That attitude… it isn't my fault, right?" asked Kumi to Ruka. Ruka just raising his shoulders.

"He's a riddle, just like what you said," answered Ruka.

* * *

What actually happened with Alicia in the few years ago? Why does Natsume really want to protect the-super-strong Alicia? Keep reading the next chappie~

* * *

**SNEAK PEEK!**

_On chapter 4:_

"It was Kumi… now Sakura is being targetted with her… poor you, Sakura," the pink haired girl is pouting.

* * *

**Mikan: What will happen in chapter 4? Keep reading!**

**Kumi: Hey Mii-chan~ Who is the pink haired girl anyway?**

**Mikan: Eh? I don't know either… let's ask the author!**

**Hotaru: BAKA!**

**Mikan: Ouch! What was that for?!**

**Hotaru: For wanting to ask a trashy question *sticking tounge***

**Kumi: Waaah~ What a cute baka gun, Hotaru-chan! I love cuties!!~**

**Hotaru: Can I… shooting this girl with my baka gun too? -___-"**

**Alicia: Hey~ I've brought the author here!**

**wassechan: Any problems?**

**Kumi: Who is the pink haired girl, author-chan?**

**wassechan: He? I didn't think about it too much… umh, maybe she's a girl from A class? Dunno~**

**Natsume: Wadda sucking author…**

**Ruka: Don't you dare to do that again, Natsume… she'll make you cry in chapter 12 and 13!**

**wassechan: I'm not the one who make him shy, Ruka! Akiha does!**

**Hotaru: You stupid author… how can you say Akiha's name in chapter 3?!**

**wassechan: Ups, that was a spoiler~**

**

* * *

  
**

**Alicia: Anyway, wassechan doesn't own Gakuen Alice ^^ Me, Kumi, and the Akiha-girl is her original character~**

**Kumi: Go OCs!!~ xD**


	4. Strangers

Chapter 4 : Strangers

"Hey Alicia, what alice does Kumi-chan have?" asked Mikan in a morning. Alicia is eating a bread, and she is grabbing some candies into her pocket now. They are going to the classroom together.

"Hmm… I think it called 'realization alice'. She can make all of her imaginations become a real thing. From a silly thing like she wants to dress up like one of the Sailor Moon member, until a super-great-thing like teleporting someone. It's a super rare alice, but unfortunately the school just gave her three stars. But it's still cool, right?" answered Alicia. "By the way, why did you ask something like that?"

"No… I just wondering about her alice. She looks like the other normal girls, though… and she looks so innocent. And it's kinda unbelievable; a cute girl like her has a super great alice like that," Mikan said.

Alicia is smiling nicely. "Well, she's so helpful after all," she said.

"So… you two are childhood bestfriends, right?" asked Mikan.

"Yup. We've got into this school in the same time and the same year. Even we're in the same class! She's so nice, even though she's a spoiled girl."

"I can imagine she's holding your hand wherever you go," Mikan laughed.

"Not only that thing. Even she's hugging me! But thanks God, all of students here already know that she's a spoiled girl."

"Hahahahahahaaa—she's so funny!" Mikan laughed so loud, then they are turning left, not far away from their class.

Alicia is laughing too, but after a few minutes she is gasping. "My Gosh, I left my wallet in the toilet!"

"Do you want me to accompany you, Alicia?" asked Mikan.

"Oh, no. It's quite far. You just need to wait here. I promise I won't be slow," answered Alicia, then running. Mikan is sitting to the next chair. The chair where Alicia sat when she was arriving again in Gakuen Alice.

Mikan is singing softly; didn't want anyone hear her worst voice. But then, a group of some girls—they are seven girls—is walking in front of her. "It's still unbelievable for me. The rumors are true! That girl is coming back again!" said the curly haired girl.

"I wonder about her plans in this school. I hope she won't make any troubles again," murmured the pink haired girl.

"It can't be possible. I bet she'll make our school become messy again," the other one cut off.

"Ugh… if that happen again, I promise I just keep my room locked and stay there," the thin one said.

"Wait… it's Mikan Sakura, her classmate, right?" murmured the tall one, pointing Mikan that listening to their dialougs. They are walking near Mikan, made Mikan feels nervous.

_OMG what will they do to me? Is there any bullies in this school??_, Mikan thought.

"Poor her, she'll become Yamada's next toy. I heard they've been good friends," some of them said.

"Hey Sakura, we just wanna tell you something; don't trust Yamada too much. She just acts like a very nice girl. In fact, she's so troublous!" the thin one said.

"It was Kumi… now Sakura is being targeted with her… poor you, Sakura," the pink haired girl is pouting.

_Kumi? She meant the red-haired Kumi, right?! What the hell is happened to Alicia and Kumi? Stupid me, I forgot to ask Alicia about the past! After all the time that we spent together…_, Mikan thought.

The girls keep walking closer, but after some minutes, they are gasping shocked. "Enough! Just get out from my way, stupid brats!" a boy yelled. The girls are running away, scared. Mikan is looking up to that boy.

Natsume.

_And the person who rescued me is the person that I hate the most!_, yelled Mikan in her mind.

Not so long, Alicia came to Mikan's side. She was shocked when she saw Natsume's cold eyes when Natsume looked Mikan.

"Just like what I said. She even couldn't protect herself," Natsume said, coldly. Alicia glared.

"That wasn't her fault, Natsume! It was my fault who let her alone here!" shouted Alicia. Natsume still looking Mikan with his cold eyes.

"This is your last chance to meet Alicia. Just speak out anything that you want to tell Al for the last time," said Natsume, slowly. Alicia gasped, but Natsume is holding her right hand strongly.

"Wh—what?! Why?" asked Mikan.

"Because you're weak, and I don't allow any weak people to stay in Alicia's side."

"So what if I'm weak?! Alicia still wants to be my friend!"

"Yes, she does. But I'm not allowing her."

"Who the hell are you?! You have no right to do it!"

"Yes, I HAVE!" Natsume yelled, out loud. Mikan shocked. "I think you've lost your last chance to tell your last word to Alicia. From now, don't you dare to going out with Alicia!"

Mikan frozen. She is getting up from the chair. Natsume is smirking a bit, then walking when he is holding Alicia's hand.

"Mikan!" Alicia screamed, but not too strong to against Natsume.

Mikan is glaring, still can't understand everything that has happened. She is standing in the corridor, with the people murmuring around her.

_What… kind… of attitude… is that?!_, Mikan thought.

In that night, Mikan is laying down in her bed. But she is still awake. She is reminding about what happened this morning to her. But a few minutes later, a girl is falling off to the floor. Mikan shocked and getting up from her bed. It's Alicia.

"Alicia…?" Mikan said, surprised.

"Just get back to your bed, Mikan. This isn't the real me. I'm Alicia's clone," Alicia said. Then, Mikan did everything that she said.

"You can cloning yourself?" asked Mikan, shocked.

"Well, this is one of the alices that I've learnt. Actually, I don't have to do something fussing like this, but Natsume can senses my power clearly if I use my illusion alice. So this is the only way…"

"The only way? For what?"

"For telling you the truth."

* * *

**Kumi: It's already the 4****th**** chapter, huh?~**

**Alicia: Woow… but unfortunately, Akiha'll appears start from chapter 12… still far away T___T**

**Kumi: That's right… I wanna see her now! **

**wassechan: Huh? Any problems?**

**Mikan: Oh, she's the author-chan!**

**Alicia: How're you, author-chan?**

**wassechan: I'm fine… but I'm bored and stucked in the 14****th**** chapter, huh… **

**Kumi: Just don't force yourself, author-chan ^^ It's still a long way, so I think you just have to relax for now :D**

**Alicia: Oh, author-chan… you were forget to give the readers some sneak peek~**

**wassechan: That's right! Well then, this is the sneak peek~**

**

* * *

**

**SNEAK PEEK!**

_On the next chapter:_

"Enemies? But… why? You are a nice girl," asked Mikan.

* * *

**Kumi: Wow, what'll happen in the next chappie, author-chan?**

**wassechan: It's a secret ;) But I'll tell you something important, Kumi-chan~**

**Kumi: Uh? What is it, then?? *interested***

**wassechan: The players on the next chappie just Alicia and Mikan~ hehe :D**

**Mikan: What?!**

**Kumi: So I won't be in the next chappie, huh? :'(**

**wassechan: Don't worry ^^ you'll be in the 6****th**** chappie ^^**

**Alicia: Too bad… the readers will miss you, Kumi…**

**Natsume: Just end your conversations, idiots!**

**wassechan: Oh, that's right… say the keywords, Alicia!**

**Alicia: Author-chan doesn't own Gakuen Alice ^^ Me and Kumi are her original characters… sorry for the bad English :D Keep reading the story, please ;) Thanks for reviewing!**

**Kumi: Go OCs! xD**


End file.
